League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Vol 2 5
:* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * William Samson Senior * Dr. Alphonse Moreau Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * H-9 (Rupert Bear) * H-11 (Algy Pug) * H-14 (Tiger Tim) * Broad Arrow Jack Locations: * :* :* Items: * Red Weed Vehicles: * Coach * * Martian tripods | Notes = *The background to Nemo's comment that Hyde "can't walk through London, even if it's half-evacuated" is the state of London in The War of the Worlds. After the Martians display their technological superiority over humanity, most of the south of England (including London) is evacuated, so that in the latter stages of the novel the narrator meets only one or two humans as he wanders across London and its outskirts. *Allan's comments are a reference to his second wife, Stella Carson. Allan's first wife was Marie Marais, and in Marie Allan says of her “She was my first wife, but I beg you not to speak of her to me or to anyone else, for I cannot bear to hear her name.” Marie died saving Allan's life. Later, in the events of Allan's Wife, Allan meets his childhood friend Stella Carson, falls in love and marries her. Stella died giving birth to Allan's son Harry. *Mister Hyde's ability to see Hawley Griffin's body heat is previously seen before in ''League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' #4. *Dr. Alphonse Moreau is from H.G. Wells' The Island of Dr. Moreau. Moreau's first name is never reference in the book, and his given name "Alphonse" is Alan Moore's creative license. *The animal men created by Dr. Moreau are mutated versions of Rupert the Bear, Algy Pug, Tiger Tim, the animals from Beatrix Potter's stories, Puss-in-Boots, Peter Rabbit (skinless); Joey the Parrot (being eaten by Peter Rabbit), Georgie Giraffe, and Jacko Monkey, who are friends of Tiger Tim; Mr. Toad, Mr. Mole and Ratty from The Winds in the Willows. *The reason that Rupert is upset with Tim for going on four and licking the water is that in The Island of Dr. Moreau, Moreau forces rules upon his Beast Folk which forbade them from going back into their animal instincts. *Griffin's death and development is similar to in The Invisible Man. | Trivia = *Mina's comment "As if I were some...native girl" is a reference to a common stereotype among upper class British during the 19th century. Native women, particularly Indian women, were seen as being sexually uninhibited, as opposed to proper upper class English women. This stereotype arose not because of the actions of Indian and African women so much as English men indulging themselves while abroad. One of the "benefits" for English men travelling abroad was the opportunity to indulge in sexual adventures that were not possible in England at the time. Rather than blame English men for this, however, English women shifted the blame on to the foreign women. *The drunken characters that Hyde passes by are British comic character Ally Sloper, Weary Willy (who is urinating in Tired Tim's hat), and Captain Kettle (created by C. J. Cutcliffe Hyne). The formers previously appeared in ''League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' #6. | Recommended = League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Vol 1 | Links = }}